


Getting Short With Me

by RandomRedneck



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Haircuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: Connie returns with a new do.





	Getting Short With Me

“She’s gonna hate it. I just know she’s gonna hate it…”

 

21 year old Connie Maheswaran marched up the path to the Universe house. She’d been out of town for the last few days, and had returned a little different. She knocked on the door, hoping someone besides..,

 

“Connie, you’re back!”

 

Pearl would answer. Before she could even say hello, her extraterrestrial girlfriend wrapped her up in a hug.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry I couldn’t attend your performance. There was this mission and we were sort of lost underground for a few days. And…Connie…”

 

Releasing her, Pearl finally noticed her new look.

 

“…Do you like it?”

 

Gone was Connie’s normally Rapunzel-ish hair. In its place was a rather jagged looking short-do.

 

“It was kind of spur of the moment. I was practicing with the sword after the show and…well, I decided to give myself a makeover.”

 

She fiddled with it slightly.

 

“Sorry for using Rose’s sword like that. I just…”

 

Pearl shushed her with a quick peck on the lips.

 

“Connie, you look _lovely_!”

 

That was all she needed to hear.

 

“I was hoping you’d like it…”

 

She glanced past Pearl, noticing the house was empty.

 

“Are the others not here?”

 

Pearl shook her head. And a sly grin spreed across Connie’s face.

 

“Good. Cause that’s not all I’ve been wanting to give you…”

 

She closed the door behind her, giving Pearl the ‘I’m going to ravish’ you look.

 

“Oh my…”


End file.
